Wedding in the World of Snow
by Mr. Blender
Summary: Weiss decides to propose to Ruby, leading them to take the first hectic steps toward their wedding. -Weiss/Ruby-Yang/Blake-
1. Chapter 1

"I want to propose to Ruby" is the quiet statement that causes Yang to spurt her coffee back into the cup, making a loud sputtering sound. It had just been a quiet day of warm drinks at Yang's house when Weiss had sprung this on an unsuspecting Yang. Ruby and Blake had left earlier to retrieve some groceries from the store, leaving only her and the heiress sitting in the room.

"You what?" Yang asks, wiping her mouth and letting out a light cough.

The white-haired woman in question blows softly on the hot liquid in her cup before taking a polite sip. Her icy eyes shift to widened lilac, sparking slightly as she repeats her question.

"I want to propose to Ruby, Yang."

Yang lets out a quiet chuckle, an eyebrow raising as she takes a large gulp of her drink. "Well, congrats! That's great, Weiss, but aren't I supposed to find out after the fact and be all excited?"

Weiss' eyes shift nervously back to her mug, pale fingers tapping lightly against the smooth glass. "I know, I just... Wanted you to know..."

"Is there something else, Weiss?"

"I… Yes."

Yang shifts on her couch, moving her legs in a crisscross fashion as she looks in amusement at her sister's girlfriend. "Well, out with it, then. You can tell me, I promise I won't laugh or anything."

"Do I have… your blessing?" She asks.

Yang stares at her for a few moments, blinking several times before busting into loud, hearty laughter. She knows she promised not to, but it's impossible to avoid. An indignant blush comes to Weiss' cheeks at Yang's loud, and quite annoying, response to what was meant to be a serious question.

"Oh, princess, you are too cute!"

"Yang, you blonde idiot, that was a serious question!" She huffs in a highly annoyed tone.

Yang wipes a few tears from her eyes, still giggling lightly. "Weiss, why would you even ask that? I would support you and Ruby all the way to the moon and back around. You've always had my blessing. Why would that change when you make my sister the happiest woman in the world?"

"As you know, my parents don't support my relationship with Ruby, at all... I'm fairly certain they will swiftly drop me from the Schnee family and inheritance when they hear of my proposal. They already think I'm a disgrace to our family name by even dating her." Weiss says quietly, tapping her fingers at the mug again. "I just wanted to hear that someone didn't think that. Who supported my decision…"

"Aww, Weiss… C'mere!" Yang exclaims, wrapping the heiress' small body in one of her bone-crushing bear hugs. "Of course, I support your decision! My sis is going to flip when you propose!"

"Yang.. I know you are excited, but I presently need more oxygen than I am getting.." Weiss gasps out, squirming in Yang's hug.

"Oop, sorry, princess." Yang says with a sheepish grin, scratching the back of her head after releasing the white-haired girl. "You just REALLY looked like you needed a hug, there. And, you know me, I can't hug someone unless it's full force."

"Right. But, please try to remember to warn me next time. I almost spilled my coffee."

"I'll do my best, Weiss." Yang laughs, leaning back on the couch with a sigh. "You know, you make enough being a huntress to live comfortably. I mean, you two got that small house on Main Street, right? I know it's nowhere near as much as you'd get from your inheritance, but who gives a crap? You shouldn't even worry about that inheritance. Who needs it if that's how they're gonna be?"

"I know, but what if that house is too small for her?"

"You both are tiny women, I think you'll manage."

"I suppose…"

"I think she'd prefer a simple life with you, anyway. She loves that house, Weiss. Believe me, I heard her nonstop talking about it when you two decided to move in."

"True."

"You know, I'm never going to hear the end of it when you propose. She's going to be talking about it up until the day of the wedding."

"Also, true."

Both women are silent for a moment, going back to their drinks. As usual, Yang is the one to eagerly break the silence.

"So… How ya gonna do it?"

"Pardon?"

"How're you going to propose?"

"I'm going to go with something simple. Something I think she'll like..."

"And…"

"I'm not telling you, that'd spoil the surprise…" Weiss says, her cheeks glowing a soft pink.

"C'mon, give me a hint! Is it going to be dirty or sweet?"

"Dirty? How on earth would a proposal be dirty?"

"Well, you could lie naked in a bed of roses, the ring placed gently on your-"

"NO, NO, NO! I don't want to hear that! Shut up, you idiot!"

"See? Now I know it's going to be a sweet proposal! I already know more than I did a few minutes ago!"

"As if it would be anything else! You just found out the obvious, congratulations!"

"Oh, you're going to be a pleasure to call "sister-in-law", Weiss!"

Weiss takes a gulp of coffee, muttering second thoughts about the family she's marrying into. Though she quietly admits, "Me, too.".

"So, what's it look like?"

Weiss opens her mouth to speak, when a cheerful voice rings through the house. "Honeeeey! I'm hooooooome!~"

The sound of the door shutting loudly is accompanied by the clomping of boots on the floor, steps clumsy and familiar. The clumsy clomping is joined by light, pattering steps that are almost too silent to pick up. Without warning, the cheerful form of Ruby Rose bursts into the room with bags in hand.

"Weiss!"

"Welcome back, Ruby." Weiss says, a smile on her face.

"Oh, come on, Weiss! I was just in an all-out war at the supermarket! Give me some sugar!" Ruby giggles, tossing the bags to the floor and leaping onto the couch. The motion nearly causes Weiss to spill her coffee again, but a speedy hand catches the mug before it tips. Weiss looks admirably at her lover before donning a confused look.

"I.. Is that icing in your hair?"

"Yup!"

"Ruby took it upon herself to get into a fight with a ten-year old in the cupcake aisle. It was quite a spectacle, I tell you." A quiet voice states as she walks into the room.

"Oh, c'mon, Blake! That kid totally had it coming! He was just begging to get creamed with a cupcake!"

"Regardless."

Weiss sighs, shaking her head at the stupidity that Ruby often displayed, especially at her age. "Honestly, Ruby. A ten year old?"

Yang looks up at Blake from where she's leaning, a cheshire grin spreading on her lips. "So, kitty, what'd ya get me? Something good, I hope."

"If food is good enough for you, then, yes."

"Sounds PURR-fect to me.."

"Yang, stop using puns everyone has heard you say a million times. If you're going to do that, at least keep the material fresh."

"Oh, it's FUR real, baby."

"Stop."

"C'mon, I'm really FELINE it."

"Yang…"

"C'mon, Blake. My puns aren't that CLAW-ful."

"Yang, I swear to god, if you keep going…"

"Meow, kitten's got claws."

The sounds of an annoyed Blake attacking her girlfriend are heard throughout the room, drawing giggles from the blonde-haired huntress. Weiss and Ruby watch the ongoing struggle in amusement, laughing when Blake effectively pins the woman to the couch.

"Got you."

"That'd be impressive if I didn't LET you do that, kitty-cat."

"Of course, you did."

"I totally did. We both know who's stronger, here."

"Who's the one pinned to the couch, again?"

"Me. And I LIKE it. You going to follow it up?"

"There is no way I'd do that with your sister sitting right next to us."

"She can look away." Yang laughs, turning her head in Ruby's direction. "Cover your eyes, Rubes."

"She could still hear you, you idiot!" Weiss scoffs.

Ruby hugs Weiss, effectively cooling her off. "Some things never change, huh?"

"Indeed."

Ruby sighs happily, snuggling against Weiss. Weiss looks at her for a few moments, eyelids dulled, before speaking.

"Seriously. Go wash that icing out of your hair, Ruby. I'd prefer not to end up sticky if I can help it."

"Oh, that's totally what she said! C'mon, that was waaay too easy, Weiss!"

"Yang, if you don't want me to join your girlfriend in beating the sense out of you, you'd best stay quiet."

"Two on one? That hardly seems fair."

"Shut up. Ruby, go wash your hair."

Ruby lets out a childish groan, slowly rising from her valued snuggling position. "Sis, you mind if I use your shower? Might as well do the whole shebang."

"If Weiss decides to join you, there definitely WILL be a she-BANG." Yang laughs, inciting groans from the other girls. "Sure, go ahead. Shampoo's in the cabinet, body wash... Should be somewhere around that area, as well."

Ruby promptly leaves the room to wash the mass of sugary icing that clumps in her hair, humming as she does so. Despite still being pinned to the couch by Blake, Yang cranes her head to look at Weiss.

"So, you guys going home or stayin' for dinner?"

"I don't know. If you start baking something, I'm sure Ruby will want to stay."

"Then, it's settled!" Yang says, pushing Blake up from her body and rising from the couch. The motion draws a surprised yip from the faunus, making her tumble to Yang's side. "You shall stay for dinner, Weiss! I will cook a feast!"

Blake sighs, placing her hand on her forehead. "No offense, Yang, but last time you tried to cook me dinner you almost burned the house down…"

"Oh, come on! It wasn't that bad."

"It WAS that bad. We still haven't gotten all the scorch marks off the wall. You're not going near that kitchen, Yang."

"Well, what do you propose we do, then? Give my sister and her lovely princess a piece of bread?"

"I will make dinner, you will sit patiently at the table and twiddle your thumbs."

"That doesn't sound like any fun, at all.."

"Neither does burning alive."

"You're evil, kitty."

"I know, but you don't seem to mind, do you?" Blake smirks, walking out to the kitchen.

Yang watches Blake as she walks before turning over to Weiss. "How does she manage to make that walk so damn sexy?"

"I haven't the faintest. She certainly does have quite a rhythmic movement to her hips, though."

"How can you manage to suck the sexy out of Blake's hips?"

"Isn't that what you end up doing every night, anyway?"

Yang stares at the heiress with wife eyes, opening her mouth in shock. "Weiss, did you just... Crack a joke?"

"What?"

"You did, didn't you?"

"I did nothing of the sort. I was merely stating the obvious."

"Oh, don't try to pull a fast one on me, princess! I heard you!"

"You obviously have hearing problems. I suggest you drop the issue promptly."

"Oh, your big Sis-in-law is rubbing off on you!"

"You are not. Shut up."

"Are too!"

"Are not!"

"I'm even getting you to argue like me, now!"

"Wh- Just be quiet!"

"No way, I'm never going to let anyone forget the moment Weiss Schnee cracked a joke! Never!"

"You'd better be silent, you blonde oaf-"

"Peace, everybooooody!" Ruby's voice calls out as she enters the room, wearing some of her sisters clothes. They are obviously not her fit in… certain areas.

"You plan to grow a few sizes in the next couple minutes, sis? Your bust area's kinda baggy."

"It's 'cus I'm not unnaturally large, like you. I'm small and proud."

"What's that? The slogan for the Little-Boobs Support group?"

"Weiss finds them perfectly good sized, Yang. Right, Weiss?"

"I'd prefer not to discuss the issue of your breasts with your sister."

"C'mon, Weiss… Back me up, here!"

Weiss sighs, rubbing her temple. "Yes, Ruby. They are perfect the way they are and I love them."

Ruby flashes a grin at her older sister, confident in her girlfriend's words. "See, Yang? Bigger isn't always better."

"Blake! Are big boobs better than small ones?!" Yang calls out to the kitchen.

"I'm not getting involved in this, again. You two argue about your boobs, yourselves! Don't drag me into it!"

Weiss stares at the sisters for a few seconds before speaking. "I'm going to go see if Blake needs any help." She says politely, moving toward the only sane person in the house right now.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks a ton to all those who followed and favorite this story, it really surprised me! Here's the next chapter, hope it didn't turn out too sappy.**

* * *

Ruby's eyes slowly cracked open, blurring with the aftereffects of a great night's sleep. After a great dinner with your friends and a night with your girlfriend, who wouldn't have slept well? Sitting up, she stretches her arms out wide and yawns loudly. She notices an absence of body lying next to her in the bed and reaches her arm out to feel the puff of blankets on her girlfriend's side. They plop down with the most pitiful sound in the world, causing Ruby to sigh.

"Man, I didn't scare her off with my snoring again, did I?" She murmurs, pressing down a little harder on the blankets just to be sure the heiress really wasn't there.

Nope, not there.

"Weiss, I like waking up to cuddles, not to bare bedside." Ruby whines, plopping back down on the bed. "I'm sorry I snore, ok?"

She contemplates just lying here the rest of the day, make a point to Weiss that she wants to wake up with her there. But, she knows she wouldn't be able to do it. She was far too hyperactive for her own good, sometimes. Besides, who wants to lie around on a beautiful spring day like this one?

"Not Ruby Rose, that's who!" She cries out to nobody in particular.

She attempts to quickly move from the bed with her trademark speed, but ends up getting her leg caught in the blankets and crashes to the floor with a loud squeal. She rises up from the ground, looking around wildly.

"For any of those that might have been watching, I meant to do that! Seriously!"

She scratches the back of her head, ruffling her short hair as she walks over to the dresser. She swings it open and scans her eyes over the clothes it contains.

"Let's see, here… What do I feel like wearing today? Red?" She chuckles to herself. "As if it could be anything else, right?"

However, she finds her eyes drawn over to Weiss' side of the dresser. All her clothing is neatly folded and crisp, as white as her hair, and very similar in design. Must be from the same designer, or something like that. Ruby didn't know, she didn't follow fashion. When it came to clothing, Ruby had a very simple philosophy. As long as she thought it was cool, she bought it. Though, this did cause a bit of annoyance from her girlfriend when she showed up for a date in a glow-in-the-dark dress.

"_Look at me, Weiss! I gloooow~!" _

She had to admit that it looked pretty ugly in the light. It was suited for nighttime and no other time. She touches a hand to her girlfriend's clothing, smiling a bit.

"Hmm, maybe I feel like white, today…"

She pulls out a neatly folded white shirt and slips it on, glad that she and Weiss were very similar in size. Tiny women can wear each other's tiny clothes. She moves quickly in front of the mirror, checking herself out with a giggle.

"Heeeey, Ruby Rose! You're lookin' pretty hot in all this white! I should wear Weiss' clothes more often. Makes me feel.. Like a princess~." She hums, thumbing her hand over the soft material.

She decides that she'll go downstairs and eat breakfast with the, presumably, already awake Weiss. Nothing like sharing a big bowl of Sugar-Mellows with your girlfriend, right? Well.. That's not entirely true. Weiss doesn't eat the cereal, so much as watch in amusement as Ruby gobbles it down. Ruby remembers that the only time the heiress had ever taken a bite of the cereal, she had coughed, spit it into the sink, and promptly began to wash her mouth out, hissing that she could "feel her blood sugar rising".

To each their own.

"Alright, Weiss! You'd better have a good explanation for not cuddling me awake, this morning! I mean it!" She calls out as she walks downstairs. "Weiss?"

The heiress does not answer, only the quiet of the house greeting Ruby. She looks around, scratching her head in confusion. Weiss was always down here if not in their bed, usually eating a bagel or something weird like that. She liked sitting on the comfy chair in the living room and enjoy her "healthy" breakfast. She walks into the living room, spotting a sheet of paper and a rose placed on the table. She giggles at the simple gesture, taking the rose in her hand.

"Oh, Weiss, you're such a romantic. Apology accepted." She says, taking in the sweet smell of her namesake.

The sheet of paper is crisp and unwrinkled, Weiss' fancy handwriting organized neatly in the middle.

_-Ruby_

_I apologize for not waking up with you, it truly was a struggle to not sit and watch you sleep. You always have the most peaceful look on your face. It is the highlight to every day I live._

_But, this morning was important. Perhaps, the most important morning I have ever woken up to._

_I needed to get ready. _

_I'm about to take a drastic step and it makes me nervous, scared, excited, and uplifted at the same time. Even writing this, I find my hand shaking with anticipation. So, I apologize if my handwriting is not up to its usual caliber._

Ruby wonders where Weiss is going with this, considering the seemingly serious tone of the message. What was the drastic step? Was it bad? She lightly bites at her lip as she continues reading.

_Not that you mind, you're probably still thinking that this "drastic step" is bad. Aren't you?_

_I assure you, it isn't._

"She knows me too well." Ruby says, shaking her head in amusement.

_I'm about to ask you something that will change our life, Ruby. I know in my heart that I'm finally ready. But, I'd prefer not to ask such an important question on a piece of paper. That'd just be cowardly._

_I'm in the kitchen. I'll be waiting for you to arrive._

_I love you._

_-Weiss_

"Ok, Weiss… What are you up to?" Ruby wonders aloud, setting the message down. She carries the rose in her hand as she walks toward the kitchen. The door opens with a light click.

"Alright, Weiss, what's the big-"

She can't even finish the sentence as her eyes gaze into the small room.

The entire kitchen has been covered in roses, the flowers tucked delicately into every area in which they could look beautiful. For some, this would be an odd gesture. But, Ruby Rose, who draws her name from the flower, finds it absolutely incredible. Her eyes glide over the roses, spiraling around and seeming to lead her eyes to the second amazing sight. Ruby finds that this sight is infinitely more charming, as much as she absolutely loved the roses. Weiss sits politely at the kitchen table, her long hair untied from the ponytail she so often wears. Ruby absolutely loves it when Weiss unties her hair, the milky white strands of beautiful hair easily falling well past the small of her back. She's dressed in what can only be described as the most beautifully fitting clothing she has, ornate designs running up and down the sleeves. The fabric has almost a silk quality to it, making the huntress want to touch it more than anything. Accompanying her, is a small breakfast of pancakes, Ruby's favorite food second to cookies, on the table that still steams lightly. Weiss, upon seeing her lover's joyful expression, chuckles lightly.

"Weiss, I.. Wow, what's going on?" Ruby manages to say, finding herself at a loss for words.

"You, at a loss for words? Now I know I did it right."

Ruby walks over to the table, slowly taking a seat and looking at her girlfriend. "What's the occasion? I mean, I must have done something right to deserve this.."

"You did."

"I… Really?" She asks, blushing a little. She's silent for a moment, a light dribble of drool running down her lip as she smells the pancakes. "Those pancakes look good.."

"You can eat, Ruby. That's why I made them."

"N-No, what was that "life-altering" thing you wanted to ask me? 'Cus that sounds more important than pancakes, right now."

"Alright…" Weiss laughs lightly as she slowly stands up, gently urging Ruby to do the same. Taking Ruby's hands in her own, she looks up into wide, silver eyes with a warm smile.

."Ruby, do you remember how long it took for me to kiss you when we first started dating?"

Weiss' fingers intertwine with Ruby's, making the redhead giggle. "A long time. Not that I blamed you."

"I was scared Ruby. Scared that I'd mess up, scared that you may not have been the right one for me, scared of... everything."

"How far we've come since then…"

Weiss nods lightly in agreement. "When I kissed you for the first time, all my doubts about whether we would work melted away. No one who could make me feel like that could ever hurt me. No one that gentle, that patient, that LOVING could ever do something like that."

Ruby squeezes Weiss' hands gently, equal parts touched and squealing on the inside. Her face reads a mixture of both, a strange and, yet, fitting expression.

"Now, look at us… How far we've come from our first steps. How much we've been able to open up and truly love each other. How much you've been able to break me free of that shell that trapped me for so long." Weiss says, her voice starting to crack a little.

"Weiss-"

She holds her hand up to show that she's fine, halting Ruby's words.

"That shell trapped me inside, forcing me to fear what I couldn't understand. To ignore what I couldn't understand. You broke me free, stood by and helped me understand my own feelings. I'm not scared of what lies ahead, anymore. Because, I know I'll have you by my side. And, if you don't mind, I'd like to have it there forever."

"I... What?" Ruby stammers, a blush growing on her face as she sees Weiss' hand move to the pocket of her jacket. Out of it, she pulls a small box colored in red and adorned with a silver design. The huntress gasps lightly, Weiss' words finally making sense as they string together toward one final goal. Her blush increases, turning as red as the cloak she is most known for. She almost blurts out the answer to her girlfriend's question before she can even ask it, but manages to restrain herself. Weiss sees Ruby's facial expression change from one of confusion to one of realization, laughing softly at how cute she looks. She slowly takes the top of the box off, revealing a ring with a bright ruby in the center and light etchings of roses running all around it. Despite being happy, Ruby finds tears starting to blur her vision and leak down her face at the beauty of the moment.

"Ruby Rose.. Will you marry me?"

Her question is met with a bone-crushing hug that could rival Yang's best shot, nearly tackling the pale girl to the ground.

"Yes! Yes! Oh my god, I can't say yes enough!" Ruby squeals loudly, hoisting her girlfriend in the air and spinning her around. It's a little hard to do in the small kitchen, but she manages it just fine. She smothers her giggling girlfriend's, no wait, her fiancé's face with kisses, each being filled with happiness and love. After spinning her around a couple times, she sets the white-haired beauty back down on the floor and presses a kiss to her pale lips.

"I love you, Weiss, I love you so much…" Ruby murmurs, her voice cracking a bit from all the emotions that are running rampant through her.

Weiss combs her slender fingers through Ruby's short hair, smiling warmly. "I love you, too."

She takes the ring out, setting the red box on the table. Ring in one hand, she grasps Ruby's gently in the other. "May I?"

Ruby nods quickly. "Hope you like the look of this, because it is NEVER coming off. I mean it. I'll even wear it in the shower." She says, sniffling a bit and wiping her eyes as Weiss slides the ring onto her finger. After placing the ring on the huntress' finger, she gives a light kiss to Ruby's lips.

"I wouldn't expect anything less."

"This is really happening…"

"Mm-hmm."

"I mean, we're getting married…"

"Mm-hmm."

"That's awesome."

"Yes, it is."

"I think we should celebrate our first step by eating those pancakes together. They still smell fantastic."

"Very well."

"Roses, pancakes, marriage proposals, and Weiss… This might just be the most amazing morning ever."


	3. Chapter 3

"Oh, wow. She really went all-out, didn't she?"

It was a day after Weiss' proposal to Ruby and the excitement about red-haired huntress was still as strong as ever.

"It was amazing, Yang! There were roses and pancakes and kisses and look! Look at the ring, it's so pretty!" Ruby says excitedly, showing her sister her hand.

Yang takes her sister's hand, looking at the sparkly red ring on her finger. She chuckles at the concept, making Ruby tilt her head.

"What's funny, sis?"

"You're wearing a Ruby Rose. See? That's a ruby with roses etched around it. Weiss is so cute when she's all romantic."

"Believe me, I know." Ruby says, beaming.

"I have to say, I don't think I've ever seen you this happy. I mean, you're bubbly and sparkly normally, but DANG.. You are REALLY bouncy this morning."

"I can't help it. I don't think the effect has worn off, yet. Did I mention that she had her hair down, just the way I love it?"

Yang laughs. "A couple times, by now."

"Sorry."

"Don't be. I'm glad to see you're happy. Makes ME happy. You have a good effect on people when you're like this."

"Thanks, Yang." Ruby says, squeezing her in a tight hug.

Yang brings her hand up to her sister's head, lightly tussling her hair. "So, where's Weiss now? I would have figured you'd still be spending the rest of the week makin' frenzied, new-fiancéd love or something."

An indignant blush comes to the huntresses' face, making her look away from her sister. "A whole week? That's too long for anybody, Yang. Besides, Weiss said she needed to pick up a few things at the store."

"But you had sex that morning, right?"

"N-No!"

"Well, that's a "yes", if I've ever heard one."

"I so did not!"

"Oh, PUH-lease, my darling little sister. That's probably the most romantic thing to happen to a woman in her life, other than her wedding night."

"That doesn't mean sex, Yang! Maybe I just wanted some cuddling!"

" 'Cus, wedding nights are most known for post-marital cuddling."

"They could be!"

"Right. And I'm the Melon Lord, holding dominion over all my melon brethren."

"Wow, I didn't know you were the Melon Lord, sis."

"Cute."

"I know."

"Well, sex would certainly explain why I didn't hear she'd done it until the next morning. All-day love session."

"Yang!"

The sister's argument is interrupted by the light patter of Blake's feet on the floor. The disheveled look about the faunus nearly makes Ruby giggle. Her long, black hair, usually straight or at least having some sort of order to it, instead bushes out in all manner of directions like a lion's mane. Her clothes are wrinkled and sag off her shoulder, exposing the light color of her skin. Her ears twitch at every movement, however slight, and her tail wraps around her leg. Ruby couldn't tell whether her eyes were closed, or open VERY narrowly.

"You are both VERY loud." She mumbles, her words barely understandable as she walks groggily to the kitchen.

Yang nudges Ruby in the side, grinning. "Watch this, it's adorable. Hey, Blake, your catnap go alright?"

"Meh" is the light, cute-sounding reply that Blake gives as she fumbles around for the coffee pot.

"I don't remember Blake ever being like that when we were at Beacon..."

"That's what happens when you sleep with Yang Xiao Long."

"That is hardly the issue. I can handle her particular brand of love quite gracefully." Blake says blandly, sitting next to Yang with a cup of steaming coffee. "The issue is that your sister is not unlike a human steamroller when she sleeps and often rolls completely over me several times during the night."

"Oh, come on, Blakey. You have to admit-"

"That you're really heavy when you lay right on top of me?"

"Are you trying to say I'm fat?"

"Muscle weighs more than fat, sweetie."

"Oh, so I'm muscular? Meow~" Yang purrs with a grin. "Blakey, all this sweet talk is makin' me want to take you back to our bedroom."

"I just woke up, Yang. I'm not going to move from this couch for at least another twenty minutes." She replies, taking a sip of her coffee. "Plus, it's doubtful your sister would want to see that."

Yang's face huffs up into a pout. "How come every time I want to get some, Ruby's always here?"

"Hey!"

"Sorry, Ruby. I love you, but you're a serious blow to my attempts at bedroom antics-"

"-That wouldn't have worked, anyway." Blake interrupts, her voice dull.

"Blake, let's be real, here. You wouldn't be able to resist me if we were alone. I have more charm than anyone."

"And I know better than anyone how to ignore your charms."

"Oh, you wouldn't want to ignore them... I'd make sure of that."

"Oh? And how would you do that, exactly?"

"Easy. One touch to your ears.." Yang grins as she brings her hand up to her girlfriend's black cat ears and lightly pets up the length of them, drawing a happy, purring sound from the faunus. "And you'd be putty in my hands."

The black haired woman appears to be enjoying the petting until her eyes fall upon Ruby, sitting politely on the couch. "*Ahem* I-I see your point." Blake mumbles with a deep blush, brushing Yang's hand away.

"Do you guys want me to go? I mean.." Ruby starts.

"Wait, not until you tell Blake your good news, sis!" Yang suddenly exclaims, remembering the whole reason her sister was here in the first place.

"Good news?"

Ruby bounces a bit on the couch, eagerly showing Blake her ring. "Me and Weiss are getting married!"

"Wow, Ruby, congratulations!" Blake says, a happy smile on her face. She takes another sip of her coffee. "When are you going to have it?"

"I dunno. We haven't really talked about it much-"

"-They were too busy-"

"Yang, be quiet and let Ruby speak."

"Thanks, Blake. We don't exactly have a specific date or season, but we're going to talk about it a bit when she gets back from the store."

"Well, you have plenty of time to decide."

"Personally, I can't wait to see my little sister all gussied up in her wedding dress. Walking down the aisle with a light smile on her face as she begins life anew with her soul-mate, a maiden of white. Ah, I can see it now..." Yang says dreamily, a smile on her face.

Ruby and Blake stare at Yang, exchanging confused shrugs. "Ok… Never heard her talk like that before…"

"I'm her sister, and I've never heard her talk like that."

"Anyway! Let's get back to business, Ruby!" Yang says, suddenly turning to face her sister. "You've got to find out when you guys' wedding is going to be!"

"I'll talk about it with Weiss, but I don't want to make her feel like she absolutely has to make these decisions right now. I mean, she probably won't want to talk about it right away."

* * *

"I want to talk about this right away." Weiss says, letting the grocery bags thump on the counter. "It's always better to have a plan set, so that you can adjust if things go awry."

Ruby reaches for a carton of strawberry ice cream that lays in one of the bags, just within her grasp. This motion earns a light slap on her hand from Weiss, along with a gentle scold.

"Ruby Rose, that's not for you to eat."

"But, Weiss…"

"Don't "but, Weiss" me, sweetie. That is for me. You ate the entire carton of ice cream last time and didn't even save a bit for me. This entire carton is mine."

"I did SO leave you some!"

"You call that melted goop at the bottom ice cream?"

"It's made from the same stuff, isn't it?"

"It is hardly the same."

"How so?"

"In consistency, in the ability to eat it without making an absolute mess, in-"

"Alright, alright, I get it." She pauses, looking up at her fiancé with a cute pout. "You're going to let me have a little bit though, right?"

"Maybe, if you're good." Weiss replies, putting the groceries away.

Ruby grins, taking a seat at the kitchen table. "Well, then, I'm going to be getting ice cream. I'm always good."

"So you say."

"I DO say. Like you'd be able to eat the entire carton by yourself, anyway."

"I might."

"I don't think so, Weiss. I know exactly what you'd do. You'd probably chip away at it slowly, taking a small spoonful every now and again. Just for those occasions when you have a sweet tooth and I'm not around. In a month, you'll have hardly made a dent in it."

Weiss blushes indignantly, as that was pretty much exactly what she was going to do. "At least I take the time to savor the taste. You just gulp it down like it's your last meal."

"I taste it plenty."

"So you say."

"I DO sa-"

"Let's not start that again, shall we?" Weiss says, pulling the carton of ice cream from the bag. She walks over to the silverware drawer and retrieves a small spoon as she lightly hums. She makes a point of popping the top of the carton of right in front of her fiancé.

"You're eating that now?"

"Yes."

"You're not giving me any, are you?"

"Nope."

"That's cold, Weiss.

"Positively chilly."

"You're seriously not going to give me any?"

The heiress takes a spoonful of the sweet-tasting dessert and puts it in her mouth with a smile, allowing the taste of strawberry to spread on her tongue. "Nope."

"C'mon, Weiss… Pleeeease?" Ruby begs, putting on her biggest puppy-dog eyes in an effort to entice the pale girl to her side.

Weiss walks to the table, ice cream carton in hand, and takes a seat next to the red haired girl. "Tell you what, Ruby. I'm going to ask you questions about the wedding. I'll give you a scoop of ice cream for every one you answer."

"Sounds fair. We have to talk about that, anyway. Besides, ice cream makes it more fun!"

"Alright, what season should we have it in?"

"Winter."

"Winter?" The heiress asks, an eyebrow raised. "Why?"

"Because you'll look so beautiful, dressed all in white with sparkly snow all over. Your cheeks will have that rosy color they always get when they're cold. And, it'd just be sooo pretty.."

"You're thought about this, haven't you?"

"I was daydreaming about you in a wedding dress in the snow long before you proposed, sweetness. Ice cream, please." Ruby says, opening her mouth.

Weiss chuckles and scoops up some ice cream in the spoon. She gently feeds it to the huntress, who makes a cute noise as she takes the spoon in her mouth and giggles.

After tasting the ice cream and swallowing it down, she looks back at Weiss with a smirk. "Y'know, Yang would have a field day if she saw what we were doing."

"What is that, exactly?"

"You, feeding me ice cream while we both giggle like schoolgirls… She'd be all "Wow, you guys are sooo sappy! Hope that ice cream doesn't end up in other areas"!" Ruby says, doing a surprisingly good impersonation of the blonde warrior.

Weiss cheeks light up a soft pink. "I'd prefer ice cream stay in my mouth, thank you."

"Here, here. Next?"

"Alright, how big are we making the ceremony?"

"Small."

"Small?"

"Yeah, like, only a few of our really good friends. You know, Yang and Blake, Pyrrha and Juane, like that."

"I would have thought you'd want a big, loud wedding."

"One… We both know you wouldn't have wanted a big, loud wedding. You like quiet. Two.. The After-Party is what's going to be loud, even with the few people we invite. They're our friends to boot, so it'll be even louder! But, for our wedding, I want it to be serene and quiet. That's why I wanted a winter wedding. Serenity and beauty.."

"I have to say, I'm liking how this is shaping up."

"Me, too. Of course, I liked how it was shaping up when you proposed." Ruby says, opening her mouth to receive another spoonful from Weiss. "Next?"

"Whose last name are we taking?"

"I can live the rest of my life as Ruby Schnee. Sounds good, huh?"

"Just like that?"

"Just like that, baby."

"Alright, then. We'll take my last name."

"Ah." Ruby says, opening her mouth again.

"Are you thinking these through or just answering for the ice cream?"

"A little of both. True, I want the ice cream, but I've also thought about this stuff a little beforehand."

"You are such a handful."

"A good handful, I hope. Ah."

The heiress chuckles, bringing a spoonful up to Ruby's lips. "Of course you are."

Ruby takes the spoonful in her mouth before licking off the bit that starts to drip off. "Next?" She asks, pulling back when she's finished.

Weiss fiddles with the spoon. "How… How are we going to tell my parents?"

"A letter."

"Huh?"

"A letter with a big picture of a middle finger that says "F you, I'm getting married to Ruby Rose and you can both go-"

"Ruby."

"Sorry. I really don't know, Weiss. I mean, they're going to be mad no matter what you do."

"That doesn't make me feel better."

"It wasn't supposed to."

"So, what is?"

"This." Ruby says, leaning forward and capturing Weiss' lips in her own. It's a slow, passionate kiss that tastes sweetly of strawberries. Weiss' eyes close lightly as the red haired huntress wraps her arms around her in a gentle and re-assuring embrace. After a few moments, she pulls back. Icy eyes catch shining silver ones as they look lovingly at her.

"I promise that when you decide to tell them about the wedding, I will be right there to yell back in their faces. Nothing is going to stop me from marrying you, Weiss. Especially not your parents."

"Ruby..."

"Ah-Ah! I don't wanna hear another word, Mrs. Schnee!" Ruby interrupts, grabbing the spoon from Weiss' hand and scooping out a large dollop of ice cream. Before Weiss can speak another word, the huntress uses her speed to her advantage as she shoves the spoonful into her mouth. Ruby's swift and comical motion makes Weiss laugh, her mouthful of ice cream threatening to dribble out of her mouth.

"Ruby, you dolt! Now it's all over my chin!" She says in mock anger, unable to stop laughing.

"I could kiss it off, if you'd like…"

"No, stay away!"

"Aw, C'mon, Weiss-y~ It'll only tickle a little bit... I'm gonna get ya, Weiss! C'mere!"

"Ruby Rose, don't you dare!" Weiss squeals in laughter as Ruby leaps out of the chair and wraps her arms around the pale girl's body, raining kisses on her face.

The pleasant, loving sounds of happy brides-to-be echo through the small house, making the day seem just a little bit brighter.


	4. Chapter 4

**This story has 51 followers and 36 favorites. Wow. Thanks so much to all, it means a lot! Hope you enjoy the next part!**

* * *

Waking up with Ruby Rose is a task in and of itself. Unlike her sister, whom Blake has told Weiss is like a steamroller that rolls around the bed like she's trying to flatten it, Ruby would be more correctly compared to an octopus. A very warm, happy, snoring octopus that keeps nuzzling herself against Weiss' chest. Her limbs are tangled all around the pale girl's body in what appears to be a full-body hug. Her snoring rumbles lightly from her slightly parted lips. She remembers, when she first slept in the dorm rooms with Ruby at Beacon, she had been incredibly annoyed that the girl who slept in the bunk above snored like what seemed to be a chainsaw trying in vain to cut through a piece of steel. In reality, Ruby's snoring wasn't THAT loud. But, to Weiss, who had been used to having complete quiet at that point in her life, a behavior properly synced to her upbringing, had found it horrible and distracting. Now? She wouldn't trade the sound for anything in the world. Snoring meant a sleepy, happy Ruby. And, that was something that was always a good thing. Not to mention, she'd never admit it to Ruby, she found her snoring soothing at times. Especially when the huntress had her arms wrapped protectively around the heiress' body. The noise that had kept her awake for countless nights in Beacon now proved to be one of the few things to get her to sleep. It let her know that Ruby was still there, still loving her.

Funny how that works, isn't it?

Octopus-Ruby grunts in her sleep, squeezing the pale girl closer to her. If that was even possible.

"There's no way you're going to let me up this time, are you?" She chuckles, brushing messy strands of white hair out of her eyes with her one free hand. With Ruby's arms and legs curling all around her as tight as they can, she sees no other option other than wait until her fiancé wakes up. "I guess I'm stuck here…"

Fiancé…

Ruby Rose, her fiancé…

She was still unable to quell the tingles of excitement those words brought her. Spring had long since ended, as well as summer. It was now the early stages of fall, a light cold coming to the air as the trees began to shudder their leaves from their bodies. She was marrying the woman of her dreams in only a few months.

It was happening so fast. Yang was even taking Ruby out dress shopping this afternoon. As much as Weiss had protested, saying Yang didn't have to pay for anything, the stubborn blonde had waved off her words. "Aw, c'mon, princess! She's my sister and she's getting married! This'll be one last ride before I hand her off to you. After that, you're payin' for everything. I'd let ya tag along, but seein' the dress before the wedding is bad luck!" She had loved how eager Yang was in response to their coming marriage, doing everything she could to make sure it was wonderful. Not only for Ruby, but for Weiss as well. She was truly glad to call Yang her sister in law. Even if she did get a tad annoying, what with her constant one-liners and puns all the time.

She was excited. Truly excited. Except for one thing. She had been, admittedly, dragging her feet in telling her parents about the wedding. She knew it was going to be an unpleasant and extremely uncomfortable experience, that's for sure. So, she had avoided the issue and found other "important" things to do. Ruby hadn't said anything, leaving it up to Weiss as to when she wanted to do it. It was looming over her happy thoughts like a dark cloud. She needed to do it.

But, how?

Weiss had known Ruby's last encounter with her parents had left a sour taste in the red haired huntress' mouth, particularly as they seemed to brush their love off as nothing. Using phrases such as "Just a phase" and "You'll return to normal, eventually" to pepper their speech. Long story short, they didn't expect them to last. They had let her continue dating Ruby, with the expectation they would be broken up soon, when Weiss "had received her fill of this ridiculous experimentation". That had really set Ruby off. Weiss had never seen her so angry before. Luckily, she had managed to get the furious redhead out of her parent's vicinity before they found out exactly why she had been the leader of Team RWBY. Needless to say, she wasn't looking forward to this in the slightest.

"What're you thinkin' about?"

Weiss had been so deep in her thoughts that she hadn't noticed that Ruby's snoring had stopped and her grip on her body had lessened slightly. The sudden sound of Ruby's voice makes her jump.

"W-What?"

Ruby chuckles softly, leaning her head off of Weiss' chest to give her neck a light kiss. "You were looking all serious, there. Something on your mind?"

"I think you know."

"I do, but it's good to let it out."

"My parents, Ruby."

"Mmm-hmm. Why, if I may ask, are you so concerned? It's simple, we get in, we tell them, we run away before they can protest, and we get married. Simple."

"You know it's not going to be like that."

"I know."

"Then, why are you acting like it's no big deal?"

"It is a big deal. I understand that." She says, looking up into Weiss' icy eyes. She slides upward to press a gentle kiss to the pale girl's lips before speaking again. "But, letting this work us all up isn't going to help anything. I'm not going to let it keep me up at night."

"Ruby, NOTHING keeps you up at night. You're the heaviest sleeper I've ever seen."

"Doesn't mean I don't get woken up."

"What, pray tell, keeps you up at night?"

"You."

"Ruby, I'm trying to have a serious conversation with you. Please keep topics of the bedroom out."

Ruby blushes, shaking her head. "N-No, I didn't mean it like that! I mean, you keep me up at night because I get worried about you."

"Worried?"

"Y'know, you're so worried about what your parents will do... You're letting it get to you and it shows."

"How can I NOT be? They barely let us stay together when we told them we were dating, how are they going to let us get married?!" Weiss says, her voice rising a bit.

Ruby frowns, poking her fiancé in the chest. "Listen here, Weiss. They didn't "just barely" anything. They didn't "just let us" ANYTHING. If they would have said we couldn't date, you want to know what I would have done? I would have said "screw you" and dated you, anyway. I am going to do the SAME thing if they say we can't get married. They DON'T control your life."

"I can't talk back to them, Ruby…"

"Then, I'll do it. I'm feisty enough for the both of us."

"Ruby…"

"Weiss."

"You can't-"

"Weiss, I do not CARE what your parents say. I couldn't care less about their hoity-toity, pompous views on life that they try to push onto their beautiful angel of a daughter. All I care about is walking up that aisle and saying those two damn words. Parent's approval or not. As far as I'm concerned, that visit to them is just courtesy. Nothing else."

"Now who's the serious one?"

Ruby's face softens and she presses a few kisses to the heiress' lips before speaking. "Sorry, sweetie… I just hate seeing you worry like this. We're going to be fine."

Weiss is silent for a moment. "Alright…" She replies lightly.

"Exactly. Now, no more frowny faces, ok?"

When Weiss doesn't immediately reply, Ruby presses tickling kisses to her face. "I… said… no… more… frowns… Alright?"

The pale girl can't help but crack a smile at her fiancé's kisses, eventually letting loose a squeaky "Alright, Alright!"

Ruby grins at her response, dipping down to give a more passionate kiss to her lips. After a few moments of kissing, she gently breaks off. "Sooo…" She starts, fiddling with the collar of Weiss' pajamas. "We're both awake…"

"No."

"I didn't even get to ask."

"I already knew the question."

"Maybe you didn't, smarty pants."

"Ruby, I'm not doing this. You're leaving this afternoon with Yang and you have to get ready!"

"I was going to ask..."

"Ruby."

"…If you wanted some breakfast. I'm in the mood for waffles, what about you?"

Weiss blushes indignantly, her mouth turning down into a frown. "That's not what you were going to ask and you know it."

Ruby giggles, giving Weiss another light kiss. "Prove it."

With a speed that makes her blush, Ruby finds herself pinned to the bed with a slowly grinning Weiss atop her. "Prove it?" She purrs in Ruby's ear. "However would I do that?"

"I-I dunno, I.. U-Um, Um, Uh.."

Weiss traces pale fingers down Ruby's stomach, making the redhead shiver underneath her. "What did you want, darling?"

"B-Breakfast?"

A nip at her ear makes the huntresses cheeks light up. She bites her lip, trying to keep her composure. That effort proves to be futile when her fiancé suddenly turns the nipping onto her neck, where she quickly crumbles. "O-Ok! Ok! I was totally going to put moves down on you!"

Weiss pulls back up, smirking. "See? Was that so hard?"

She rolls off the bed, leaving a flushed Ruby sitting on the bed in confusion. The redhead frowns, grabbing the heiress' hand before she can leave the room.

"Oh, no, no, no, my dearest Weiss…" She says tugging her back onto the bed and wrapping her arms around the pale body, eliciting a squeal from her. "You can't just leave now. I'm all excited."

"Ruby, I said I'm not doing that this morning."

"Should have thought about that before you bit me."

"Ruby, seriously…" Weiss mumbles, trying to squirm out of her lover's grip before giving up.

"I AM serious."

"You have to get ready!" She squeaks.

"Oh, I'm ready, Weiss~"

* * *

Yang walks up to her sister's small house, chuckling lightly as she looks up at it. Ruby and Weiss' house was so cute, so fitting to the women that lived inside.

"Tiny house for tiny women." She says lightly. "God, I could just squeal."

She pulls the spare key that Ruby gave her out of her pocket, twirling it in her fingers. The keys thing was something her and Ruby had done so they could just pop in any time, pretty much whenever they wanted. It helped them feel like they were still a part of each other's lives, despite the fact that Blake and Yang lived all the way across town. That they could see each other whenever they liked. It wasn't a perfect system. Admittedly, there had been some… issues with Ruby popping in. One particular evening she had a bored air about her, not having anything to do while Weiss was away on a solo hunt and not having any hunts to do herself, decided to stroll over. The timing proved to be unfortunate, as Blake had been in one of her friskier moods and Yang had decided to take her up on the offer. On the couch. In the damn living room. They were right in the middle, both very, very naked, when the door had swung open. Blake, who Yang had forgotten to tell about the key, had absolutely freaked out when she heard the door open. Even more so when she saw it was Ruby, standing there with dumbstruck look on her face. "Uh... Give us a minute?" Had been Yang's sheepish reply, rubbing the back of her head as Blake glared bloody murder at the blonde. Yeah… Blake hadn't talked to her for a week, after that, being both angry and embarrassed that Yang's sister had seen her in that position. Ruby had elected to always ring the doorbell before entering and Yang had elected to not forget to tell Blake about things that could interrupt lovin'.

She pushes the key into the door, whistling a tune she couldn't remember where she had heard. The door closes behind her with a light click as she walks inside, looking over the comfortable home.

"Ya live a comfortable life, sis." She looks around for a few more seconds before calling out. "Hey, Rubes! I'm here, where the heck are ya?" She hears a fumbling upstairs, giving way to a loud clatter. It sounds like someone… fell out of bed? Wait…

"You can't be serious…" She laughs to herself, leaning against the wall near the stairs. "I didn't just interrupt.. No, Weiss wouldn't do it this early in the morning, right?"

Her assumption is proven wrong when her sister stumbles into view at the top of the stairs. Her face is flushed a bright red, her red hair messily sticking out in all directions. In her rush to greet Yang before she started looking around, she has quickly thrown on a combination of both her and Weiss' pajamas. Weiss' top and Ruby's bottoms. The buttons of are, of course, completely undone with the exception of one in the wrong place and her bottoms are backwards. The sisters share a gaze, the eldest smirking at Ruby's disheveled state.

"U-Um, give us a minute?" She says lightly.

"Sure thing. Oh, and Ruby?"

"Y-Yeah, Sis?"

"Looks like you just had some WEISS sex!"

Ruby is silent, looking back at her sister with a pout before walking back into her room.

"Heh… Yang, my good woman. You still got it."

It's another ten minutes before the pair comes back down, now in the right pajamas. They still look flushed and disheveled. Weiss hasn't bothered to comb her long hair down, seeing as how Yang knows what they were doing anyway.

"Hello, Yang." She says in a dignified manner, taking a seat on the couch in the living room.

"Hey, princess. Mind if I take Ruby off your hands? I mean, despite the fact your hands were probably FIRMLY on her all morning?"

"*Ahem* You may take her."

"Right-o. Ruby, go get dressed and we'll head out." Ruby nods and bounds upstairs, happy to escape the very awkward situation.

Yang sits next to Weiss with a smile. "You know… I tease you guys, but I really like seeing how close you are. Real lovers do it whenever they feel it in the air, even in unflattering light."

"Yang… That's very nice, but I don't really want to talk about this."

"Oh, PUH-lease. How many times have you walked in on me? It's about time I walked in on you."

"I'd rather that none of us walked in on anyone. Besides, that ONE time I did walk in was when we were in Beacon and I didn't think I HAD to knock before walking in."

"Yeah, Yeah… Blake still tells me to lock the door in our OWN house, because of that." Yang says, earning a small chuckle from Weiss.

They're silent for a few moments, before Yang speaks again.

"I meant what I said. She's in good hands, you know." Yang says in an uncharacteristically quiet voice.

"What?"

"I feel comfortable in leaving her in your hands, Weiss."

"Yang…"

"I mean, I'll admit it. I wasn't your biggest supporter when Ruby first told me she had a crush on you."

"You weren't?"

"No. I thought you were a cold, rich girl who would end up breakin' her heart."

"Hmm."

"I don't anymore, obviously. When you two actually started dating… Let's just say, I'm happy I was so wrong about you. You couldn't be farther than what I had thought. I just wanted to say that I love you. I love how happy you make her, how gentle you always are with her. I mean, you hold her hand like it's the most beautiful thing in the world and I…"

Weiss didn't know where this was coming from, but it touched her to hear Yang say these words. Her tone wasn't its normal brash and confident sound. It was instead light and genuine.

"I want you to know how much it means to me that you're marrying her. I love my sister with all my heart and all I've ever wanted for her is happiness. And, you give that to her better than anyone. I know I can trust you completely to care for her, to love her. I know I can step aside and let you handle the rest. I'm... I'm proud to call you my sister, Weiss." She says, her voice cracking.

Yang is crying. Yang, the blonde warrior, has small trickles of tears falling down her cheeks.

"Yang…" She says softly, wrapping the blonde in a tender hug.

"I'm sorry, I'm blubberin' like an idiot…" She sniffs.

"No, it's fine. You're actually making me cry…"

Yang wipes her eyes with the side of her wrist. "We'd better cut it out, or Ruby's going to wonder what the hell's wrong with us."

"Mmm-hmm."

Silence accompanies them for another few moments.

"Yang?"

"Yeah, Weiss?"

"I love you, too."

"Heh, thanks, Weiss."

Weiss turns her head to face Yang, biting at her lip. "No. Thank you. For everything. You've been so supportive for our wedding. I-I've really needed that."

"No sweat. It's what I do."

They hear a heavy bounding down the steps, the sound of boots clunking against them. Ruby appears, dressed in one of Weiss' jackets, her cloak, and the "combat skirt" she is known for. She squeals at the sight of Yang and Weiss hugging.

"Oh my god! Don't you two look adorable?! My sister and my fiancé, finally getting along!"

"Ruby Rose, is that my jacket?"

"Yup."

"You think you can just wear it whenever?"

"Yup."

"Alright, then."

"She's got ya whipped, Weiss." Yang says, letting go of the heiress.

"I'm quite aware."

Ruby skips over to Weiss, leaning forward to plant a kiss on her lips. "We'll be back soon, sweetie."

Weiss smirks. "You'd better be. We didn't get to finish what we started."

"Lookin' forward to it."

"Alright, you lovebirds, let's get this show on the road. Got a lot of shoppin' to do."

"Bye, Weiss!" Ruby chirps, waving as her and Yang walk out the door.

Alone, Weiss sighs lightly.

Yang's words had really touched her. Both Yang and Ruby were SO supportive of her and SO excited about the wedding. She bites her lip before releasing a breath of determination. It's time to stop dragging her feet and, as Yang put it, "get this show on the road". Only one thing held her back from the wedding. She rises from the couch and grabs the phone laying nearby. A few taps of the buttons lead to a few seconds of irritating ringing.

"You have reached the Schnee residence. How may I assist you?" The butler answerers.

No offense to him, but she really just needed to get this message to them directly. "It's Weiss Schnee. Is my father there?"

"He is, but he's not taking calls at the moment."

"My mother?"

"Not taking calls, either, I'm afraid. Was there something you wanted me to tell them for you, Miss Schnee?"

Figures they wouldn't be taking any calls. She pinches her temple lightly in annoyance. "Yes, I do."

"Very well, then."

"Tell them that I wish to meet them both on Sunday to discuss something of the utmost importance. Ruby Rose shall be joining me."

"May I ask what that is?"

"You'll find out, tomorrow."

"Very well, madam. I shall tell them shortly."

"Thank you."

She hangs up the phone, plopping herself on the couch with a sigh. Sunday… Sunday, would be the day her parents would be made aware of what was happening.

She only hoped it would go smoothly.


	5. Chapter 5

**I hope that this turned out alright, I found it a little challenging for some reason. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Weiss didn't sleep very well that week. Even though Ruby tried her best to put the heiress at ease, sometimes even succeeding, the ease was inevitably short lived. The fact of the matter was Weiss knew she couldn't stand up to her parents. Her whole life, they had made decisions for her; oftentimes without the consent of the heiress. She had never tried to fight a decision they had made for her in her entire life, with all the power they held over the pale girl. As Sunday began to draw closer, she found that her courage was whittling itself down to nothing. Now, here they were. Saturday night. Getting around for bed.

"You ever notice that the shower only give us about half a second of warm water?" Ruby asks, breaking Weiss out of her gloom.

"Hmm?"

"I mean, you turn it on and you have to wait, like, twenty years for warmth to come."

"Hadn't noticed."

Ruby looks up at her from the bed as Weiss begins to slowly pull her hair out of its normal ponytail.

"Doing things slower isn't going to slow down time, y'know."

"I'm aware, Ruby."

"Then get that hair down and get changed, sweetness. I'm in a snuggly mood, tonight, and I want to get started."

"You're ALWAYS in a snuggly mood."

"Is that a bad thing?" Ruby chuckles, propping her body up with her elbows.

"Of course not."

"Not in the mood, tonight? I could light candles…"

"No." Weiss says, shaking her head with an amused smile. "I don't need candles, we'll be fine."

Ruby had this miraculous ability to make her smile. It was unbelievable how easily Ruby could make her get completely off-track. Nobody has ever been able to do that to her. And she loved it. Even in the cloud of uncertainty that hung over her, one thing was always consistent. Ruby loved her and she loved Ruby. She hoped that would be enough to convince her parents.

"I know you're worried, Weiss. But, everything will turn out ok."

"So you keep saying."

"I keep saying it because it's true."

"Because you THINK it's true."

"I'll be right next to you. Not behind you or hiding off in the bushes of your family's well-tended lawn. I will be RIGHT beside you, holding your hand as we tell them together."

"Ruby… I… Thank you."

"No problem, sweetie. Now, get over here. You haven't been sleeping well lately, so you need your rest for tomorrow. I swear to god, I'm going to snuggle you until you fall asleep. I don't care if it takes all night!" Ruby chirps, earning a small laugh from Weiss.

"What am I going to do with you?" She asks, shaking her head as she changes into her pajamas.

"I think the answer is obvious." Ruby says, holding out her arms in a very childlike gesture. "C'mooooon."

The grinning heiress climbs into bed, immediately being assaulted by her fiancé with a big hug. Both women end up giggling as they shift around the bed to get comfortable. Ruby ends up with her arms wrapped protectively around Weiss, just like she always does. Although, this night feels different. Her tone seems like she wants to eliminate all the uncertainty that the pale girl feels all around her. Weiss, in turn, wraps her arms around the redhead's waist and presses a soft kiss to her lips.

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"For being you, Ruby."

"Being… me?"

"Do you have any idea what you do for me? How MUCH you do for me?"

Ruby chuckles softly, returning some of Weiss' kiss. "I just do what feels right. And, for you, everything's right. You don't have to thank me, Weiss. It's what someone does when they love someone else so much."

Sleep comes surprisingly easy that night, Ruby's snoring soon breaking the silence. Weiss is only awake for a short time after Ruby falls asleep, feeling comfortable despite the final obstacle that stands in her way.

* * *

"Is this leather, you think?"

"I don't know. Probably."

Ruby pokes the seat again, a thoughtful expression on her face. "Feels weird to sit on."

"Quite."

The two women were currently in a limousine, moving up the gates of the Schnee's enormous estate. Ruby has to admit that this place always puts a feeling of awe into her. She was still surprised it was so large you had to ride around in a limo to get around it. Growing up in a modest environment, where you made enough to live either comfortably or slightly uncomfortably, the sheer size of the place Weiss grew up surprised her every time. As she looks out the tinted window of the limo, she spots a few assorted people tending to the extravagant garden. Though most of the flowers present in spring are gone, it is still a beautiful sight. Well-trimmed hedges form mazes across the grounds as a barrage of orange and yellow trickle from the trees. She grins when she sees a small rose garden being attended to as they pass by.

"Roses… That's gotta be a good sign!"

Weiss gives her fiancé a nervous laugh, fiddling with her hair. She had spent the entire morning making sure that both she and Ruby looked their absolute best. Ruby, not exactly liking to dress so formally unless she was on a date with Weiss, had been completely willing to dress up if it made Weiss feel better. It did. It helped her tremendously to see her beautiful lover dressed up in nice clothing, especially since she seemed happy with the dress she had picked out, giving her something to focus on as the limo made its way up to the front door. It stops with what seems like a death gong sound. Ruby looks at the heiress, grasping her hand and squeezing it gently.

"You ready to go?"

Weiss takes a deep breath, exhaling heavily. "Yes."

The driver walks around to open the door for the two, only to be nearly smacked in the face when Ruby swings it open. "Oop! Sorry, Charley! I'm just used to openin' my own door…"

He nods politely, looking only slightly shaken from the experience. "Quite sorry, Miss Rose. I should have remembered from last time when you actually DID hit me in the face with the door."

"Still sorry about that. How'd the nose heal?"

"Very well. Doctors can work magic, I tell you."

The butler walks from the front doors to greet them both. He's the typical butler. Dry, long-winded, sarcastic, and almost heinously formal. Not to mention he shared the elder Schnee's views on Weiss' relationship.

"Hey, Stuffy. Long time no see."

"The time would have been more enjoyable if it were longer, Miss Rose. Now, your parents are waiting for you in the study. Best not to keep them waiting."

The sound of heels clicking in the hallway echoes around as the three make their way to the study. Like the outside, the inside of the Schnee's house was extravagant and expensive in look. There were all manner of expensive statues and paintings adorning the walls, standing out against the white. That was another thing. Weiss' family must have REALLY liked white, because that was the color of every wall. Ruby looks over to her fiancé, seeing that she's taking steady and calming breaths in order to ready herself. She gives her hand another reassuring squeeze, earning a soft smile from the pale girl. The butler stops at a large door, adorned with a crest, and looks back at Ruby with dull eyes.

"Are you presentable?"

"Excuse me?"

"Do you feel you are decent in look, presentable enough to see Mr. and Mrs. Schnee?"

"Wow. Really?"

"Do not make me ask again."

"Yeah, I'm "presentable". You wanna open the door now?"

He looks her up and down before shrugging with a sigh. "Very well. If you say so."

He opens the door widely for Weiss and a now frowning Ruby, lowering his head as they walk inside.

"What's wrong with how I look?" She mumbles irritably.

"You look beautiful, Ruby. Don't let him get to you."

"Ah, Weiss." A sudden deep voice states from a chair beside a large fireplace, causing Weiss to squeak and look up.

"H-Hello, Father."

Weiss' father is a tall, lean man with slightly darker hair. Though, it's a little greyer than when they last saw him. Must have missed an appointment for hair dye or something. Ruby had to guess that if there were a template for rich corporate owner, he would be it. He wears a white suit, devoid of any wrinkles, and sits at the chair with a dignified air about him. Nearby is Weiss' mother, a slender woman with long, white hair reaching down her back. She's a beautiful woman for her age, most likely gifted with an eternally youthful look about her. She wears a very elaborate dress that makes Ruby feel as though she's wearing rags held together with wet toilet paper.

"And, you brought Ruby. Again. Such a pleasure." He says, his voice dipping slightly venomous as he speaks to her.

This was going to be fun.

He stands up from his chair, walking closer to the pair with a smile on his face. "Now, Richards informed me that you had something… of the "utmost importance" to tell us. Pray tell, what is it, my daughter?"

Weiss gulps, clearly intimidated by her father. Just like always. Ruby takes a more defensive posture, despite being half his size. She's not going to let this man speak to her lover like that, especially because he's her father.

"I am here to announce my engagement."

There is a noticeable twitch in her father's eye when she says those words. He must know, but he asks anyway. "Really? To whom?"

"Ruby, Father."

He frowns, scowl angry enough to rival most Ursa they run into. He takes a few steps away, starting to pace over the expensive rug of the study. "No."

"Father-"

"I said, NO, Weiss. I have tried to be reasonable about this whole affair, letting you work out this ridiculous notion of love you have in your head, but this is too much. You cannot marry another woman. I don't care how much you think you love her, how delusional you've let her make you." He growls.

Weiss opens her mouth to speak, but is cut off by her father. "You will not speak until I say you can, Weiss!"

Weiss can feel Ruby's fingers tightening around her hand, her teeth starting to grit together at his words to her fiancé.

"I gave you the little fling you asked for, and I'm sure you had all manner of immoral fun, but now it is time to face reality. Now, it is time to return to normal. This is not the way my daughter, the heiress of the Schnee family name will act. I will NOT allow it. If you are to marry, you will marry a MAN. Just like all the normal human beings on this planet. MY daughter will not be a freak."

With that, Ruby snaps. "Just WHO exactly do you think you are, talking to her like that?! You think that YOU'VE been the one being reasonable? We have been the reasonable ones! We let your complete disregard for our love go, just because you were her parents. I have been patient, listening to you as you tear pieces off her! Do you have any idea how SCARED she was to tell you we were engaged?!"

"Maybe, she should be! There is no place for your kind of love in the Schnee family!"

Suddenly, a light voice breaks through the loud yelling. It's Weiss' mother, eyes dulled as she speaks. Ruby's eyes widen, never having heard her take a voice in these arguments.

"What you don't seem to understand, Ruby Rose, is the problem is not that you are a woman…" She says, much to the father's confusion.

Seeing that all eyes are now on her, she continues. "If you were a particularly elegant woman, I might have thought about it. But, the fact is, you are not. You are a piece of red-haired gutter trash. Just look at the way you dress, the way you carry yourself. Appalling. You are not even fit to bow at my feet, much less marry my daughter. What makes you think that someone like YOU could marry someone like HER? To risk her inheritance on garbage like you is just sad."

Ruby's eyes look around, trying to make some sort of reply. Weiss' mother has a cold tone to her voice, words stinging like ice as they come.

"Yes, I know about you, Ruby. You managed to get into Beacon despite the fact that you're a child and, obviously, still are. You became the leader of a ragtag group of individuals, despite the fact there were those MUCH more skilled than you. You are nothing compared to us, to her. Nothing but filth. Now… Leave our daughter and go back to whatever hole you crawled out of, you scum."

The words leave a wound on the normally fierce Ruby. The shock of Weiss' mother talking has left an opening that can be thoroughly picked apart with harsh words. It's so silent in the room, that Ruby jumps when she suddenly hears a loud voice break through. Weiss, who had been silently fuming as her mother talked, now has a pitch to her voice that none of those present have ever heard.

"THAT'S IT! How DARE you! I came here, scared to tell you that I'm getting engaged. Scared to think the only happiness I've ever felt in my life would be taken from me by you horrible people! But, now I realize, I'm NOT going to let that happen! For you to insult my fiancé like that is completely unnecessary!" Weiss yells angrily.

Her parents look back, completely dumbstruck by Weiss' sudden outburst. "Weiss, listen-" Her father starts.

"NO. YOU listen." She growls fiercely, completely cutting him off. "I have done EVERTHING you've ever asked me to. I have given up happiness time and time again just to please you, just to become your perfect daughter! I sacrificed friends, childhood, and even having my own LIFE just for you just to receive nothing in return! When was the last time you gave me anything close to love? Huh, Father? How about you, Mother?"

The room is silent.

"I love Ruby Rose more than anything in the world, certainly more than I love you. I don't CARE if I don't get your inheritance. I don't CARE if the Schnee line ends right here. I don't want to be a part of it. I am marrying the woman I love and there is nothing you can do to stop me. This was just for your courtesy. Now, you know. And, now… We're leaving." She grabs Ruby's hand, pulling her towards the door. "Come on, Ruby."

"Weiss Schnee, if you walk out that door…!"

"I'm not Weiss Schnee, anymore. I'm Weiss Rose." She replies roughly.

The door slams loudly as they leave, the room staying quiet.

* * *

"Wow, Weiss."

"I know."

"You completely showed them!"

"Mmm-hmm."

"You're awesome, sweetie."

"You've been saying that since we got home, Ruby."

"Doesn't make it any less true."

Ruby plops down on the couch with a happy giggle. "And, now we have no more gloom leering at us. The wedding is on!"

"It was on when I proposed. I should have realized that sooner. Sorry I got us so worked up over all that."

"No, it was worth it to see you mouth off to your parents like that."

"I'm sorry about what my mother said to you…"

"Eh, I'm a big girl. I'll get over it. She just surprised me when she started talking. I didn't expect it."

"Neither did I. I think the fact she was insulting you directly really pushed me over."

"Aw, C'mere, Weiss."

Weiss smiles and sits down on the couch, immediately getting crushed in a tight hug. "Guh… Are you taking hugging lessons from Yang or something?"

"Maybe." Ruby replies with a grin before taking on a soft expression. "Sooo…"

"So, what?"

"Did you mean that?"

"What?"

"That you'd be Weiss Rose…"

Weiss nods, a serious expression on her face. "I am cutting off all ties to the Schnee family."

"R-Really?"

"I don't want the inheritance, I don't want the company, I don't want my parents. I just want you. When we're married, I'll be free of them." She turns her head, giving Ruby a light kiss on the cheek. "And I'll start my life anew. A happy one with you."

Weiss realizes that Ruby's shoulders are shaking lightly. "Ruby? What's wrong? Are you… crying?"

"I love you, Weiss." Ruby says, small tears of happiness rolling down her cheeks.

"I-I love you, too. Are you-"

"You said last night that I didn't know the things I did for you… You had to go through your parents, even when you were scared to death of them. You're giving up everything… You did all those things for me…"

"It's what we do when we're in love with someone." Weiss replies, squeezing Ruby's hand. "I don't need any of those things if it means I can be with you."

"Ugh, I'm blubbering like a baby."

"It's fine, Ruby."

Ruby wipes her eyes, sniffling and giving her a smile. "Thank you, Weiss."

"Mmm-hmm." Weiss says, leaning her head on Ruby's shoulder as she calms down. "You know what this means, don't you?"

"What?"

"Now, we can REALLY get down to business."


	6. Chapter 6

**Here's the next chapter! I apologize for the lateness. I haven't had the time to write in the last couple weeks.**

* * *

"Ugh."

"Aw, what's "ugh", sweetie?" Ruby asks, taking a seat next to Weiss in the kitchen. She takes a reach for the box of donuts that Yang left over last week, only to have her hand lightly smacked away.

"Don't you dare eat those. We have to go to dinner tonight, remember?"

"Sorry, they're just so good. Yang knows a good bakery when she sees one. Anyways, you didn't answer my question. What was that "ugh" for?"

"That "ugh" was in reference to the ninety-seven voicemails on my phone."

"Hot damn, someone's popular."

"All from my parents."

"Ugh."

"Exactly."

"Did you listen to any of them?"

"No."

"Good, they deserve some cold shoulder action. Feels great to see them getting it."

"They're just so insistent. I mean, ninety-seven messages? Really? It hasn't even been two days, yet! They don't call me on their own for THREE YEARS and now they suddenly find all this time?"

"Eh, probably just whining at you for standing up for yourself."

"It's frustrating."

"Aw, sweetie.." Ruby coos, standing up to wrap her fiancé in a tight hug.

"I'm fine, Ruby. I'm just going to ignore them. I'm not a Schnee, anymore. They'll just have to deal with that."

"Atta girl." The huntress says softly, pressing a quick kiss to Weiss' lips. "So, the future Mrs. Weiss Rose, are you ready for dinner with our old friends tonight?"

"Of course. It will be great to see them again."

"Heh, maybe we can get some tips on marriage from Nora and Ren before we tie the knot." Ruby chuckles with a big grin.

"Right. No offense to Nora, but I hope you are never as hyper as she is. Honestly, I wonder what that girl eats, sometimes. In marriage advice, she'd probably tell us to "ride a land shark through a pool of jello while saying your wedding vows in Simlish" or something equally strange."

Nora and Ren had been the first in their circle of friends to marry. Though Weiss had some initial suspicions that Nora had dragged a drugged Ren into a drive-through wedding ceremony, it was apparently not the case. It had happened very quickly. They just... disappeared for a week. When they came back, they were married. No large celebration, no alerting of friends or family, nothing. None of their friends even knew until Nora said it in conversation like it was everyday knowledge.

"_Oh, yeah. Me and Ren got married last week."_

This sudden statement had caused Jaune to spit out his drink in surprise, mirroring the feeling of the rest of team JNPR and RWBY. Ren said nothing more, merely nodding in agreement. Once the initial shock had worn down, they had all felt happy, if a little left out, for the newlyweds. Weiss had once asked Ren as to the reason for the suddenness and relative secrecy of the wedding. At that question, he had looked back at her with the reserved and polite expression he was known for before shrugging and giving a vague "why not". Every time Nora had been asked by her friends what the wedding was like, she came up with a different answer.

"_Oh, it was sooo romantic. Hopped on a big boat and dragged a tied-up preacher onboard. Said our wedding vows in dolphin speak."_

"_Lived our lives as Jungle People for a week. It culminated in a jungle/party/wedding bash with Donkey Kong and Baloo. Heh, good times…"_

"_Eh, met up in a department store. Got married on those beds they have on display. You know, the cushy ones? Yeah, those. Who made it official? Two words. Store clerk."_

After a while, everyone had decided to give up on getting a straight answer from either of them. They figured if it was really meant to be private, they should respect that. Besides, they were a good couple.

"Maybe hyper-ness is the secret to a long marriage."

"Perhaps."

"So, what're you going to wear for dinner? Can I see?"

"You'll see it when I'm ready." Weiss says, playfully bopping Ruby on the nose.

"Let me guess… Something white."

"Nope."

"No?"

"No."

"What, then?"

"You'll see."

* * *

"Yang. We're going to be late."

"Says you, kitty. Yang is never late!"

"Right, of course you aren't. We're supposed to be there at eight. It's 7:50." Blake says dryly, her cat ears twitching in annoyance.

"Oh, come off it. I'm trying to find my shoes." Yang calls from somewhere in the closet.

"Maybe if you were more organized…"

"Don't give me the speech again, Blake."

"I should. Maybe this time it'll get through your head."

"I've got a system!"

"Fumble around and pray to god that you find it?"

"Ha-Ha. Funny, Blake. What's with the biting sarcasm?"

Blake sighs, laying down on the bed. She figures that this is going to take a while. Might as well make herself comfortable. Her tail flicks lazily around in the air as she answers Yang's question.

"It's how I express annoyance."

"Blake-y, are you annoyed at me?~" Yang asks, a mock gasp coming from her.

"I TOLD you to be ready to go."

"It's just how I am. You signed up for a goof, right?"

"I know. That's not going to change the fact that we're going to be-"

"FOUND THEM!" Yang exclaims, bursting out of the closet with glittery shoes in hand.

"-Late."

Throwing her shoes on with a grunt of effort, Yang looks at her girlfriend with a grin. "If we really book it, we can get there on time."

"Might as well be late, now." Blake says, laying her head back on the bed.

"No, no, no, Blake! We're getting there on time! Don't you worry your pretty little ears off!" Yang says, scooping the surprised faunus into her arms.

"Yang, put me down!"

"Nope. I'm gonna carry my sarcastic, little kitty all the way there."

"No, I'm fairly capable of walking."

"And I'm MORE than capable of carrying you there." Yang purrs, a cocky grin spreading on her face.

It's pretty much impossible to reason with Yang when she gets like this. Besides, she likes being in the blonde's arms. She just hopes there aren't many people on the street to see a tall, blonde woman in a dress carrying a fully-grown faunus like a child.

"Fine." Blake submits, rolling her eyes playfully and putting her arms around Yang's neck in a more comfortable angle. Her tail flicks Yang's arm before wrapping lightly around it. "Carry me, then. But, you'd better get there on time if I let you."

"Already there, love."

* * *

"Alrighty, we've got five more minutes 'til eight. Place your bets on who'll be later! White Rose or Bumblebee? Red and White or Black and Yellow?"

"Nora."

"Yes, Ren?"

"Please stop trying to make money off our friends."

"I think it'll be Yang and Blake, for sure." Jaune chips in, folding his arms across the large table of the restaurant.

Nora snickers at Ren as he put his hand to his face, sighing heavily. She looks back, a mischievous glint in her blue eyes as she giggles. "How much are you willing to bet?"

"I'll bet you fifty its Yang and Blake. She's never on time for anything."

"Alrighty, Jaune. It's a deal. I'll bet one hundred that it's Weiss and Ruby."

"What? A hundred? Really?"

"Yup. Got a problem?"

"No, not at all. Man, this is going to be the easiest hundred bucks I've ever made!"

Pyrrha tilts her head at her boyfriend with a confused expression before looking at Nora. "But, Weiss is always so punctual. Why would she be late?"

"I just know." Nora replies, leaning back in her chair and kicking her feet playfully. "Just you wait, Pyrrha. They'll be here."

The blonde man laughs, shaking his head. "Well, don't cry when you're handing me over your money, Nora."

Pyrrha's emerald eyes shift between the two. "What if they get here at the same time? Who wins, then?"

Juane rubs his chin in thought, nodding at his girlfriend's question and looking at Nora with a shrug. Nora gives a chirpy "We cut it in half!" before sliding back near her husband with a giggle.

"Hmm... How do you split one hundred fifty evenly-"

"No. She means literally cut it in half." Ren says, cutting Jaune off before he can figure it out.

"What? Then it'd be useless to everybody!"

"To you, maybe. I happen to know a place that does deals in halves of dollars." Nora chuckles, a big grin on her face.

"Of course you do. Why am I not surprised?"

"I hate to interrupt, but does anyone know what time it is?" Pyrrha asks, looking around at her friends.

"Adventure Ti-"

Ren puts his hand over his wife's mouth, cutting her off. "Hold that thought, Nora. It's 8:10."

When he removes his hand, Nora continues like nothing happened. "-iiiiiiiiiiiiime!"

Pyrrha looks over at the entrance to the restaurant with a raised eyebrow. "Well, they're both late."

Her words are almost immediately followed by the door swinging widely open, revealing a flushed and exhausted-looking Yang. In her arms is a smirking Blake, whom Yang gently puts down.

"Haaa… Haaa… Did we... Did we make it on time?" Yang gasps as they walk up to the table. "Please tell me all that running wasn't for nothing…"

"Ten minutes late…"

Yang hits her head against the table as she sits down, groaning. Blake watches her in amusement before sitting down, herself.

"It was that last turn, I told you to take a right instead of a left." Blake says, chuckling a bit.

"Ha! Pay up!"

"Oh, come on!"

"You said they'd be later and they aren't, are they?"

Jaune sighs, parting with his beloved money. Nora snatches it out of his hand and tilts her head with a giggle. "Thank you for choosing Nora Valkyrie for all your gambling needs. Do bet again!"

Yang raises her eyebrow questioningly, looking around at her friends. "Uh… What's going on here?"

"Nora and Jaune were having a bet on who would get here later… You and Blake or Ruby and Weiss."

"Jaune said we were going to be the late ones, didn't he?" Yang asks dully.

The blonde man chuckles nervously, scratching the back of my head. "Well, you guys are usually so late, I figured…"

"Yeah, I know what you figured, blondie."

"You're blonde, too!"

"Yeah, so?"

The sound of the door opening is heard again, along with Weiss' voice. "Sorry we're late, Ruby kept trying to get us to stay home."

"I had a good reason! You're drop dead gorgeous in that dress!"

The group at the table turns around to see Weiss in a stunning red dress, tiny white designs etching into the darker colored material. It strikes an interesting contrast of color on the dress, seeming to match her body perfectly. Yang whistles loudly, a smirk on her face.

"What a catch, Ruby! You really had a good reason to stay home!"

"You know it, Sis." Ruby chuckles, fist bumping Yang as she sits down with Weiss.

"Too bad she wouldn't let you."

"I had to drag her out of the house." Weiss states, picking up a menu and glancing over it.

As the rest of the group starts to look over the menu, deciding what they want, Pyrrha smiles at Weiss.

"So, have you bought your wedding dress yet?"

"Not yet. It's been a rough week for me and I just haven't really been in the mood to."

"Ugh, rough weeks. That sucks, Weiss. Stress from the wedding?" Jaune asks, plopping his menu down on the table when he can't decide what to order.

Ruby smiles softly, wrapping her arm around Weiss' shoulder. She doesn't say anything as she looks down at the menu, just letting the pale girl say what she wishes. They haven't told anyone about how things happened with her parents, perhaps because it was still a somewhat raw issue to her. Hearing about them really sparked a flash of anger in her that her fiancé oftentimes had to quickly extinguish before it got too large. Maybe, letting it out to the people she trusts would help them both.

"No, nothing like that." Weiss says, a small frown on her face. "I had to face my parents two days ago."

Knowing about her parents from what both Ruby and Weiss have told them previously, their friends grow quiet from conversation and lean in with concern.

"They didn't go for it, did they?" Yang asks, the tone of her voice lowering.

"No, they didn't. They insulted Ruby and tried to belittle her in a very desperate and pathetic attempt to get her away."

Yang frowns, a little bit of a growl in her voice. "I hope they got what they deserved. Nobody belittles my sister."

Ruby pats her sister's shoulder from the position she sits. "Easy, Sis, they did. Weiss went off on them like the amazing woman she is… And, now we're getting married despite what her parents say."

Ren nods, chuckling quietly. "Well, I think that's great for you two. Especially you, Weiss. I get the feeling you needed that."

"True, I did. But, that's not it..." The pale girl starts, her voice quiet and determined. "I have rejected my last name and cut off ties to the Schnee family."

The group is silent for a few moments before all starting to smile one by one. It's been long known that Weiss has had a lopsided relationship with her parents, with them holding immense power over her decisions. To see her finally stand up is an uplifting feeling that makes them all happy for her. Yang looks especially enthused, her trademark grin spread across her face.

"So, you're taking Ruby's last name?" Pyrrha asks, the first one to speak.

"Of course."

"Weiss Rose has a lovely ring to it, doesn't it?" Ruby says, beaming widely.

"You're damn right it does." Yang says excitedly.

They all chatter between themselves, both about Weiss and eventually about all that they've been doing recently. It's a nice dinner between friends that allows them to peek back into each other's lives, like they could back in Beacon. After the dinner, they start to say their goodbyes for the time being.

"Well, it's been a time and a half, but me an' Ren have to get heading. We've got a hunt early in the morning tomorrow and we need our sleep, right?" Nora says, looking back at her husband.

"Yeah, apparently there's been a Nevermore attacking a town not far from here."

"Really, a Nevermore?" Ruby asks, a curious look on her face. "All I've had in the last few months are Beowolves."

"Me and Pyrrha got called over to a village, hearing that the threat was dire and dangerous…"

"Wow, really? What did it end up being?"

Pyrrha shakes her head, putting her hand to her face with a groan. "A squirrel."

As everyone says goodbye to each other, Yang pulls Weiss aside with a smile. "That was real big of you to do, Weiss."

"I had to. For both of us."

"That must have been hard."

"You know... It, actually, was easier than I thought. Once they started tearing into Ruby the way they did… I just, I don't know, snapped? It was just all the negativity I've ever felt at them spewing out of me… It was easy when I was doing it for her."

Yang chuckles, wrapping Weiss in a hug that is surprisingly soft. "I'm proud of you, Sis. For protecting her, for finally standing up for yourself… For not letting them tell you how to run your life. You deserve it, after all you've gone through with them."

"Thanks, Yang." Weiss says quietly, a smile curling on her lips.

"Now… I heard that you haven't got your dress, yet. Your wedding is coming up, we've got to get that handled."

"I know, I just haven't had the time…"

"Then, how about tomorrow? I'll be your wingman. Just ask Ruby, I'm awesome to go dress shopping with."

Weiss laughs a bit, nodding her head. "Alright, that sounds good to me. I'll just have to tell Ruby where I'll be."

"Alright, get ready, Weiss. We're going to find a dress that makes you look so beautiful, it'll knock Ruby's socks off!"


	7. Chapter 7

**I am still alive! I offer my sincerest apologies for my massive delay with the last two chapters, but I am terrible about getting to them. But, I finally finished with this! Hope this'll make up for it!**

* * *

Blake stirred from her bed with a twitch of her ears and a yawn, slowly opening her eyes. Black hair falls in messy, tangled strands all around her, the evidence of a good night's sleep. She was immediately made aware to the absence of the heat that her partner often gave off. Was Yang already up?

"Yang? Up before eight in the morning? What kind alternate dimension am I in?" She mumbles sleepily, rubbing at her blurry eyes and stretching out.

She's noticed that the longer her relationship goes with Yang, the more feline traits seem to come to the surface. Her stretching, for instance, was a lot more catlike in motion than it used to be. She also tends to release a light purring sound when she first wakes up, much to the thrill of her girlfriend. Why? She had never displayed these traits before she started going out with Yang… Maybe the answer to the question of why these traits were making themselves known lied solely in that. Yang loved it immensely when Blake showed the cat aspects to her personality. In reality, she did too. It felt good, great even. After having to suppress them for so long in response to the cruelty she had often been shown for even having them, maybe being suddenly thrust into a relationship where her every move was rewarded with love had caused her to feel subconsciously more comfortable in letting it show. Her tail flicks around and she shakes her head.

"I'm really thinking on this too much, aren't I?" She murmurs, moving to crawl out of the warm nest of blankets.

She can tell winter is coming when the cold of the floor etches itself on her bare feet. Shivering, she quickly starts to miss the presence of her fiery girlfriend. Despite the fact that she was impossible to wake up in the mornings, especially when the dark haired girl lying next to her wanted to get out of bed, Blake had to admit that Yang was the best person to cuddle on cold mornings. That woman could make the Arctic look feel like the most comforting place in the world. She slowly wanders out of the room, the stairs creaking lightly as she walks. Hearing the faint sound of rummaging in the kitchen, she diverts her search for the blonde toward the area.

"Hey there, Blake-y...~ Sleep well?" Is the chirpy sound that greets her as she walks inside.

"Mmm-hmm. What are you doing?"

"Eatin' breakfast."

"Cereal?"

"Yup."

The faunus is silent for a moment, looking at her girlfriend with dulled eyelids. "May I ask why you don't have a bowl?"

"All the bowls are dirty. SOME-one, I'm not naming names, didn't wash the dishes."

Blake ignores the accusation, looking down at the box of cereal and the jug of milk sitting on the table. "How do you plan on having cereal, then?"

"I've got a system."

"I can't wait to see what THAT is."

"Watch an' learn, kitty." Yang says, smirking.

"I'm watching."

Yang grabs the box of cereal, popping the bag open with a tearing sound and a grin. Blake's eyebrow raises slightly in question and she crosses her arms across her chest. The blonde brings the bag to her mouth, shaking some cereal inside. Setting the box back onto the table, she spins the top of the milk and takes a big gulp. She looks at her girlfriend with a happy smile, crunching on the cereal in her mouth.

"That's disgusting."

"Says you." Yang says, swallowing the mouthful of cereal and milk.

"You put your mouth on the milk jug."

Yang takes a few steps closer, wrapping Blake in a close, and very warm, hug. "You know what else I put my mouth on? Your lips, your neck, your-"

"Stop. Just stop right there."

"Oh, please. We're in our own house. I can talk about ANYTHING in here. Even how much you like-"

"YANG."

"Um… Is that your "pissed-off an' stop talking" Yang or your "I'm embarrassed an' stop talking" Yang?"

"Both."

"I'm thinkin' it's only the second one… You look too cute right now to be pissed off."

"Yang, I AM pissed off. Very."

"That would have been a lot more convincing without the little ear perk, there."

Blake looks up at her ears, looking perked up and not laid back like they would be if she was angry. Curse her natural reaction to warmth. "Right."

"So… Why'd you come wandering down here, anyway? I would have thought you'd want to keep in bed on a cold morning like this."

"I missed my heat."

"I don't know whether I'm supposed to be flattered or concerned that's all you see me as…"

"Should I be concerned that you only see me as a cat you can play with?"

"Touché, Blake. Touché."

"By the way, when are you leaving with Weiss?"

"This afternoon. I don't know how long we'll be gone, it could take a while to find a dress for her."

"So, that gives us a couple hours that we could still be in a warm bed."

Yang chuckles, giving the faunus a light kiss on the nose. "What about breakfast?"

"It can wait, can't it?"

* * *

"Hey, Weiss. I was wondering something." Ruby says, laying back on the couch with her feet up on the back.

"What's that?" The now ex-heiress says, taking a seat next to her fiancé with a bagel in hand.

"I was thinkin' back to those old wedding traditions that you're supposed to follow.."

"Uh-huh... And?"

"Remember that one that you're "not supposed to see the bride before the wedding"? What does that mean?"

"I don't follow."

"I mean… What if I see myself? Is that bad luck? Will I have to avoid mirrors like a vampire?"

"I don't think that's what it means…" Weiss says, chuckling as she takes a bite of the bagel.

"What's it mean, then?"

"It means that the LOVERS shouldn't see each other before the actual marriage. They just happen to pay particular attention to the bride in that tradition."

"Probably 'cus the bride's all extravagant, right?"

"That would be my guess."

The red haired huntress shifts on the couch, moving over to lay her head on Weiss' lap. "Now, how am I supposed to wait around for the wedding to start and NOT see you? I'm just going to be sooo excited to see you in a wedding dress! I'll probably end up sneaking a peek."

"Wouldn't that ruin the surprise?"

"Darn."

"I mean, it wouldn't be quite as good to see me walking up the aisle if you've already seen my dress, right?"

"Yeah... It'll be worth the wait."

Weiss puts her free hand to Ruby's hair, the red strands flashing out against her pale skin. She lightly strokes the hair, earning a pleasing hum from her fiancé. "You don't know that. Maybe, I'll pick a really ugly dress when I go shop for it with Yang." She says, taking another munch on her bagel.

"You'd look beautiful in anything, Weiss."

"How about a plaid and green polka dot dress splotched with brown?"

"Gorgeous."

"What if I showed up to the wedding in dirty overalls and a straw hat?"

"We'd leave for the after-party riding on cows and pigs. And, you'd still be gorgeous."

"You're being ridiculous."

"No, YOU'RE being ridiculous. You underestimate the power of your beauty, my Weiss."

"Not beautiful enough to pull off overalls at a wedding, that's for sure."

"Hey, what about the people who've worn overalls to their wedding? What about those poor people, Weiss? You're making them feel bad!" Ruby says, giggling.

"Oh, hush." Weiss says, putting her hand over Ruby's mouth. She's not surprised when Ruby starts pressing small kisses to her palm. "What am I going to do with you?"

"What you're doing now seems to be working just fine." She murmurs into Weiss' hand, giving it a few more kisses.

Weiss laughs lightly, Ruby's kisses tickling her hand. "Oh, really?"

"Yup."

The pale girl takes another bite of the bagel in her other hand, causing Ruby to stop kissing and tilt her head. "How come you eat it like that?"

"Hmm?"

"You just eat bagels plain. Nothin' on them."

"I like them that way."

"Afraid of cream cheese or something?"

"Terrified."

"Knew it."

"Sure you did."

"Of course I did, I know everything." Ruby giggles, leaning up and taking a bite of Weiss' bagel. "Especially when it comes to you."

Weiss stares at the spot that once held a bite of bagel, then looking at her fiancé as she happily chews the piece that she had so quickly stole. "Really? You know everything about me?"

"Sure do, secrets too." The redhead replies, her mouth full of bagel.

"Alright, smart girl, tell me about myself. What do you know about me?"

"Where should I begin?" The huntress asks, tapping her finger to her lips in thought. "How about the fact you have those little reading glasses that nobody knows about? That you look absolutely beautiful when you read with them late in the night?"

"I... Yes, that's true."

"That every sad moment in a movie gets you every time?"

"T-That's not true."

"You cried when Mufasa died, sweetie."

"You did, too! And I was not crying, there was something in my eye!"

"A particle of dust from the Savanna?"

"Hush."

"I've got another one for you..." Ruby says, her face softening as she speaks. "That you make a cute, little noise when you're really comfortable? Like when you're snuggled into a fluffy blanket on a winter night…"

"Alright, I get it. You know a lot about me."

"That you like kissing me after I eat chocolate 'cus you like the taste."

"Alright!"

* * *

Well, Yang had left for the afternoon to go shop with Weiss for what was sure to be a beautiful wedding dress. Yang would make sure of that, no doubt. This left Blake's afternoon free of anything to do. No hunts to take on, nothing. The house was completely quiet, none of the usual loud and enthusiastic exclamations of her girlfriend. To be honest, it was sometimes a little off-putting when she didn't hear that voice. It was just... too quiet.

"I used to like quiet, what happened?" She asks herself, thumbing through the books on her shelf.

Well, a bouncing, blonde, ball of endless energy happened. And, then she stayed around Blake constantly. Puns aplenty and excitable words made to be around her at all times. That'll do it.

"Maybe I can finally get some reading done, I haven't gotten back to my book in forever." She murmurs, pulling a thick black book from packed area. "What was even happening?"

This would be nice, an afternoon to read without Yang butting in every five seconds. She loved the woman to death, but it was very hard to read with constant distractions. She walks over to a comfy chair in the living room, sitting down in a lazy position that makes her sigh in contentment. Opening the book to the page she had folded, she starts to read from where she had left off.

_The woman whipped around quickly, sword arm quivering as her eyes darted around the darkened forest. She knew it was here. It was flowing through the dark, eyes red like burning cinder. A loud crackling alerts her to a presence, the immense beast of legend was upon her. Terrible and horrible in it's form, it lets out a bestial-_** RIIIIING!**

Ring? What? It takes Blake a second to get out of the story and back into reality, the phone ringing nearby. Looks like this wasn't going to be a peaceful reading day, after all. Who on earth could be calling her at this time? She stretches her arm out from her seated position, barely managing to get a hold of it without falling off the chair.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Blake!"

"Hello, Ruby."

"Whatcha been up to?"

"I was reading."

"Oop, sorry about that. Didn't mean to interrupt or nothin'.."

"It's fine, Ruby. Yang isn't here, though. She just left."

"Oh, I know. So did Weiss. Yang came over to the house to pick her up, I wonder how they're going to do with the dress…"

"I'm sure they'll do fine. We both know how Yang is when it comes to shopping… Was there something you needed, Ruby?"

"Ok, I'm going to be completely honest. I'm bored out of my mind. I don't have any hunts to do, Weiss is gone, and we haven't hung out in a while, so…"

"You want me to come over there, don't you?"

"Yeah, I mean, if you want.. You don't have to if you're doing something. I just thought we could… I dunno, talk about stuff."

Blake plops the book on the coffee table with a thump, shifting the phone to her other hand. "No, you're right. I haven't really seen you other than your short visits. I'll be over in a bit."

"Awesome!"

* * *

"You ever feel like your girlfriend has you wrapped around her finger?" Yang asks, taking a bite of a corndog she had somehow bought when Weiss had looked away for a literal second.

"What?"

"Y'know, they can get us to do what they want so easily. How can they be just so darn cute?"

"Your guess is as good as mine, Yang. Perhaps they're born that way."

"Heh, girlfriends just come outta the ground adorable and with a thirst for power…" The blonde says, waggling the fingers on her hand. She spots a few various holiday decorations, some pretty and others rather ugly. "Hey, look, they're starting to get decorations up."

"Starting? They had those up before November even started, Yang."

"Eh, whatever. I still like 'em. So, speaking of things that interest us... What do ya think of your dress?"

"It's beautiful. I have to say, you have an excellent eye."

"Damn straight, I do. Can't wait to see Ruby's face when you walk down that aisle. It's gonna be awesome."

"We'll have to be sure to have documentation of her expression. I have a feeling I'll never tire of looking at it."

"Well, the dress is bought, you need anything else before we head back home?"

"I don't think so, I'm pretty sure we've got what we need back home. Besides, it's going to be very cold today. I don't want to be out too long." Weiss says, tapping her lips.

"Right-o, let's head back. I'm sure Blake's probably eager to see me. Hope that little tail is waggling around, I freakin' love that." Yang laughs, brushing some crumbs from her rather messy eating off her coat.

"Speaking of which, how are things going with her?"

"Great. She's just…" A happy sigh. "Great. Y'know, she-"

She stops speaking when she spots a man leaning against the wall of the shopping center as they walk, staring intently at them. When her eyes meet his, he quickly looks away and slips off into the crowd.

"Weiss…"

"Yeah?"

"There was a guy staring at us over there…"

"Not surprising, I suppose. Guess some people just don't know how to act decently in public."

"No, I mean, like... Really suspicious…" Yang says, still looking back at where the man had been. He's gone, of course, and it makes the blonde's eyes narrow slightly.

"I'm sure two accomplished huntresses can handle themselves against one creepy pervert, Yang."

Yang shrugs, taking another bite of the corn dog in her hand. "Yeah, you're right. He comes any closer, he's gonna be nursing a broken jaw."

"More than that."

"What else could we do?"

"You're an imaginative woman, Yang. I'm sure you'd think of something."

"Aw, you're so flattering-"

A different man stands in their way, blocking the exit. He has his arms crossed, a cocky smirk on his face. A thick-looking body armor covers his chest, arms, and legs, serving to make his stance even more confident.

"Weiss Schnee… Well, you're certainly as beautiful as they said you were." He says, looking the pale girl up and down with a grin. "I'm going to have to ask you to come with me."

"I don't think so." Weiss says, her eyes dulling. "Now, if you would kindly move aside..."

The man chuckles, scratching the back of his neck. "I was actually hoping you'd say that. I mean, I didn't know if you were going to be too smart to try and resist me. But, congratulations, you're as much an idiot as your reputation says."

"Right, and you're the smartest man on the planet. Attacking two huntresses in broad daylight isn't exactly on the list of best decisions."

Yang's eyes scan around, spotting more armored men walking out of the crowd. There's a lot of them, by her count, and more than enough to outnumber them. The man laughs again, looking directly at Weiss.

"That's why I brought company. Now, I'll say it again… You want to come with us or are we going to have to force you?"

"A few more men isn't going to change my answer. So, allow ME to say it again. If you try to attack us, we will not be easy on you."

"Have it your way. Get her."

The numerous men charge toward the women at their leader's orders, drawing weapons that appear to have electrical properties. Weiss leaps backwards over them, landing with a click of her shoes on the shopping center floor. Yang, however, spins around and barrels right toward them, landing a hard blow on an unlucky attacker that sends him flying backwards into a display stand. It's a comical sight to see an armored man crushed onto a giant, smiling Santa.

"You wanna fight, then? Alright, let's see what ya got, little man!" Yang laughs, throwing off her rather fluffy coat, revealing that she has Ember Celica hidden in her sleeves. "Bet I don't even need a weapon for this, but since you're so nice..."

Activating the gauntlets, she blocks a few well-placed shots from the shocking weapons of one of the men before shooting his feet out from under him. As he falls, she rams a hard knee in his face. He is sent crashing backward into a nearby Christmas tree, holding his face in pain. This man down momentarily, she turns toward where Weiss is fighting. Weiss, not having the luxury of being able to conceal her weapon very well in public and therefore not having it with her, has a little harder time fighting off the armored men that seem to be gunning at her directly. She takes a few shots to the face, sending a shock through her body every time one of the weapons connect.

"Yang, a little help here!" Weiss yells, landing a spinning kick into one of her assailant's face.

The blonde charges forward, firing a barrage of shots toward the group that explode upon contact. Weiss rolls out of the way of the small explosions, eyes darting around for something she can use to defend herself. It figures Yang would be the one to sneak her weapon into a shopping center. While Weiss searches, Yang holds the group of men off with shots from her gauntlets. One of them is sent flying after an explosive round nails him in the chest and lands near Weiss. She quickly relieves him of his weapon and moves to join Yang.

"What kept ya, princess?" Yang asks as Weiss jumps in to land practiced blows to some of the others, almost surgical in form.

"Oh, you know, had to make sure I didn't chip a nail or something."

"Yeah, that'd be a shame."

Now both armed, they fight off the men with the ferocity that only trained huntresses' can achieve. When the last man finally falls to the ground, unconscious and beaten, they look back at the leader. All around the area, there are armored men laying against walls, kiosks, display stands, and several advertising signs. One unfortunate guy has his head on the escalator, the upward steps bumping against his forehead. The numbers had gotten an advantage over them a few times, leaving both with bruises and cuts. Weiss can feel that her right eye is starting to swell from a shot she took earlier.

"Well, what did I expect from two members of the famed team RWBY?" He chuckles, his hands behind his back. "Wish I could have seen the whole team in action."

"What do you want with me?"

"Not much. All I wanted was for you to come with me. Now, we've blown this whole thing out of proportion and destroyed a shopping area in the process."

"I'm not going with you."

"Huh… That's a shame. Well, then… I'm out of men."

Yang punches her hand into her palm with a smirk. "And, we've still got more than enough left in the tank to kick your ass."

"Now, let's not get violent. That's not very nice."

"If you wanted pleasantries, you might have thought about a card, first."

Sirens are heard off in the distance, drawing the man's attention. He sighs, looking at the huntresses with dull eyes. He brings his hands together with a harsh force, causing the armor on his arms to light up blue with electricity. "Better make this quick."

He charges toward Weiss with a loud yell, only to receive a shot in the side of the face by Yang that sends his body spilling onto his side. Yang taps her fingers against the side of her head, a big grin on her face.

"Forget about me, guy? You're not doin' anything "fast" when I'm here."

She walks over to him, suddenly surprised when he leaps up and grabs ahold of her face. The armor lights up again as he sends a volt of electricity through her, causing her to yell in pain. He grabs a handful of her hair and uses it to bring her face into his knee, sending her sprawling back onto the floor. Weiss quickly moves in to aid her, landing a few shots to his face and body before getting struck in the stomach with his fist. He grabs the pale girl by her long hair, slamming her face into the ground.

"I was told not to damage you too badly, but I'm getting about sick of you and your friend! Looks like I'm bringing you back in pieces!"

"**YOU…**" An angry voice suddenly rumbles.

He looks up in confusion, seeing a furious Yang looking straight at him. In her hand, she holds strands of her hair ripped out by his attack. Weiss' eyes widen when she looks at him, then Yang, and rolls out of the way just as Yang barrels into him. She lands several fiery shots to his face that would have cracked armor and knocks him to the ground. She rains blows down on his body, caving in the armor on his chest. She raises her fist for a final blow to his face.

"Alright, you armored ass, let's see how you look with your face smashed in!"

"Yang, wait." Weiss says, pulling the furious blonde off him.

"What do you mean, wait? He attacked us! And, look what he did to my hair!"

"I can't talk to him if he's unconscious, Yang."

"What do you need to talk to him for?"

"Don't you want to know WHY he attacked us?"

"I guess, I mean, he's down, right? That's kinda all I care about, really."

"Well, those goons were gunning for me… I want to know why."

She turns back to face the man, only to find him gone. She looks around and finds him trying to sneak away on his hands and knees.

Yang tilts her head. "Wow. Fearless leader they have, there."

Weiss walks up to him, clacking her heel right in front of his face. "And where do you think you're going? I'm feeling in a rather talkative mood, how about you?"

"I'm not telling you anything."

"Look, we are in no mood for this. You've got two very pissed off huntresses, here. So, you've got a rather important decision to make…" She kneels down in front of him, giving him the iciest glare a person can give. "Tell us who wanted me or we're going to continue this little dance. I really hope that whoever paid you… gave enough money to fix your face when we're done with it."

"Ok, ok! I'll tell you, just stop hitting me!"

"Well?"

"We were hired by the Schnee family."

* * *

"I really wonder what Weiss' dress will look like. I'm getting so anxious, I just want the day to be here already!"

Blake laughs, taking a sip of the tea Ruby had prepared for her. It was… surprisingly good, actually. The first time Blake had tasted tea made by the redhead, she had nearly vomited. She, to this day, still has no idea how someone could make tea so wrong. Perhaps Weiss had shown her how to do it properly.

"You only have a month or so to wait. Besides… I'm sure that she's just as anxious, Ruby. Maybe even more so."

Ruby blushes as she imagines Weiss daydreaming about her in a wedding dress. "Y-Yeah, I'm sure."

Blake looks up at the clock with a raised eyebrow. "They're taking a little longer than I would have expected."

"Yang's probably making her try on, like, a billion different ones or something."

"I wouldn't doubt it. She's been really excited about your wedding."

"Might make her start getting ideas…"

Blake coughs into her tea, cheeks gaining a light pink hue. "I don't know about that."

Ruby smirks, opening her mouth to say something else when she is interrupted by the sound of the door opening. She looks at Blake excitedly. "Hey, they're back!"

Her excitement turns to shock when she sees Yang and Weiss walk into the room, looking battered and beaten. Weiss' eye has swelled up and now has an uncomfortable purple coloring to it. Blake turns around, having seen Ruby's shocked expression, eyes widening when she sees them.

"Weiss! What happened?" Ruby says, immediately by her fiancé's side. Weiss is silent, pushing past Ruby and rubbing her temple. "Um, Weiss?"

The redhead looks to her sister, who just looks plain pissed. Her arms are crossed across her chest, mouth turned downward into a scowl. Blake rises from the couch, examining her girlfriend's wounds.

"Yang, what's going on?"

"Just had a very bad time of it." Yang mutters, running a hand through her hair.

Ruby bites her lip, walking back up to Weiss again. "Sweetie, what's wrong? Please…"

Weiss sighs, looking up into her eyes. "My parents are getting desperate."


End file.
